


Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bakey!

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning breakfast with your favourite hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey, wakey! Eggs and Bakey!

The sun was filtering through the curtains and just hitting your face, forcing you to wake up. A quiet groan left your lips as you tried to move and get out of the lights reach, but it was too late; you were becoming more and more aware. With a sigh, you quietly slipped out from the sheets, careful not to disturb the other figure in the bed.

 

You smiled slightly and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ray’s forehead before gently padding your way out, in nothing but a pair of panties and one of his shirts and headed towards the kitchen area. You yawned and stretched, the shirt riding up a bit to reveal a bit of your stomach before you rubbed at your eyes and attempted to focus on what was in front of you.

 

You quickly opened up the cupboards to grab a bowl and some cereal, quickly downing that to start on making something bigger, the trix waking you up even further. After rinsing the bowl and having a glass of water, you grabbed a frying pan and some bacon from the fridge and started to cook a better breakfast, not just for you but for Ray.

 

Eggs, bacon and toast was on the menu for this morning, and you smiled as you donned an apron to help prevent grease from spitting on to you. It wasn’t too long before the sun came up fully and you were humming along to the songs in your head, happy and content. As you flipped the bacon over you felt something slipped around your waist.

 

Startled, you dropped the fork into the pan and spun to see what was happening. The sight that greeted you made you laugh.

 

Ray had woken up and snuck up somehow on you, wearing nothing but his boxers and a simple white wife beater, his hair an utter mess and his eyes squinting around, no glasses in sight.

 

“Good morning handsome.” You laughed and leaned in giving him a light peck on the lips. Ray mumbled in response, nuzzling close into your neck and tightening his grasp around your waist. You turned back around to finish up cooking the breakfast.

 

“‘Ave you seen m’glasses?” he finally mutter out, now resting his chin on your shoulder. You shook your head no.

 

“I’m sorry love. Did you try the on the table beside the couch?” you asked, wigging out of his arms to go and grab some plates. A negative sound was heard in response as you plated the food.

 

“Well eat up and I’ll find them once foods gone.” you said, giving Ray a smile. He smiled back and kissed the air at you.

 

“I love you.” he stated before starting to eat.

  
“I love you too. And try not to miss your mouth again hun.” you laughed as a piece of bacon came flying towards you.


End file.
